Vampire Academy: Frostbite
by catnip851
Summary: Please read and review. I don't really have a summary for it. Rated T just in case!


**Author's note: Okay so I kind of wrote this story and then deleted it because I kept getting bad reviews and I have to admit that I didn't think it was very good either. I think that this story will be better so please review and tell me what you think I can work on and do better for this story. And some of this stuff I am guessing at just so you know so it might not be super right. **

**Thanks!**

**Catnip851**

"Wait! Don't drink from him! Drink from me!" I scream. I start to struggle to try and distract the strigoi from biting Eddie. The strigoi walks up to me.

" Ahh yes I remember you. Your name is Rosemarie Hathaway. When you were 15 years old you ran away from St. Vladimir's with your best friend Vasilisa Dragomir and then at the age of 17 you got yourselves caught and taken back to the academy. Now here you are...blood whore and all." The strigoi says to with a wide, fang-filled smile. My blood runs cold and a million thoughts are running through my head. I glare at him.

"Okay one: I am not a blood whore and I never will be and second how the hell did you know about that?" I yell at him. He starts to pace back and forth.

" Well you see Rosemarie I know you are close to Vasilisa ..the girl who I would do anything to kill." The strigoi says to me his bright red eyes practically glowing brighter at the thought of killing my best friend. A surge of anger runs through my body like ice water. " How dare you! You son of a bitch! You will never ever touch my friend. I will kill you myself if you even get close to her!" I scream at the top of my lungs.

The strigoi is in front of me in a flash. His hand strikes out fast as lighting and slaps me across my face. Then he leans forward and sinks his fangs into my neck. I scream in pain. This is pain I have never felt before. Horrible burning pain. I scream again. I start to feel dizzy from the pain and blood lose. I know he won't stop. I know he is going to kill me. " Get..out of he..here an...and take care of Lissa. Tell...he..her I love her. Thank you Christian." I stutter and then everything goes black.

" Rose! Rose! Please wake up! Rose honey wake up please!" I feel drops of salt water on my face. " Go away I am sleeping." I say trying to roll over away from the light that is now shining but two strong arms make me stay where I am. " If you turn out the light I will open my eyes." I try and reason with the random people.

The light goes away. " Roza open your eyes." I hear Dimtri's voice. My eyes fly open.

" Where the hell am I and is everyone okay?" I ask. People around me laugh. I look around and see Lissa cuddled up next to Christian. Then I see Mason with his hand stroking Mia's hair as she is fast asleep. I see Eddie sitting alone staring at the wall looking sad. I look up and am met with Dimtri's beautiful brown eyes. " What happened?" I ask. I hear a harsh laugh. I look over at Eddie and Mason. " You don't remember?" They ask me.

" No, what happened?" I ask him. Mason sighs.

" After the strigoi nearly killed you Christian manged to get out of the things tying us up with fire and then burnt the strigoi to the ground. He then untied us all and went on trying to wake you up. You then got up looking really freaked out and wouldn't answer us and knocked out the humans watching us and cut off the other girl strigoi with a sword. She nearly killed Mason and you just kept hitting her with the sword. It took five guardians plus Dimtri and Lissa to calm you down then once you calmed down you just passed out again. That's what happened" Eddie tells me. I stare at him. " So why does Mason seem so mad at me?" I ask Eddie sitting up. Keeping my hand on Dimtri's for balance. " Because when you tell Dimtri that you love him when you are going out with me. I would think that would normally piss someone off Rose." Mason spits out at me. My mouth falls open. " I said what!" I yell. I look at Dimtri and he nods. I look and see all the other guardians sitting near us. Listening to our whole conversation and I just loose it. I sink to my knees. "Plea...please don't send me...away!" I beg. I don't beg anyone ever but this is different. This is about me, Dimtri and Lissa. Dimtri is then on the floor next to me with his arms around me.

" Roza I already talked to them about it. They are fine with us. It's okay." Dimtri tells me. I pull about from Dimtri and he wipes the tears that escaped from my eyes away.

" Really?" I ask him.

" Yes really Rose." He says to me smiling. I let out a sound that I can't identify. I tackle Dimtri and kiss him. He lets go and we kiss and kiss fire burns its way through my body. Suddenly someone or a few people whistle at me and Dimtri pull away. We sit up and I look over and Christian, Eddie, Mia and Lissa who are laughing really hard. Mason doesn't look very happy though but I will deal with that later. Lissa's face is really red from the embarrassment of watching her best friend make out with her boyfriend. I chuckle.

" Lissa a couple of times my alarm clock in the middle of the night may I add was you and Christian getting it on so you really should not be embarrassed by me and Dimtri making out." I tell her. Lissa blushes deeper.

Then I study her more. " Lissa when was the last time you fed?" I ask her. Her skin is paler than usual and she has dark circles under her eyes. " Well...I was really worried so I.." She trails off. I look around to Alberta.

" We don't have feeders on the planes Rose." Alberta tells me. I turn back to Lissa and stand up. I take her arm. I make her sit down on the couch and then sit next to her. I flip back my hair and bare my neck to her. " Rose...I can wait. It's okay" Lissa tells me. But I see it in her eyes. She wants it and she knows she needs it. " Lissa you can't wait and you know you can't wait." I tell her. I hear Lissa sigh and then feel her fangs bite into my neck. I let out a small whimper at the pain at first and then enjoy the pleasure that comes with it. Soon she is done and I sit back against the couch. " You okay Rose?" Lissa asks me. I nod.

" Yeah fine." I tell her.

" You need some food. I will be right back." Lissa says getting up and running somewhere to get me food. She comes back with two pieces of pepperoni pizza, four chocolate glazed doughnuts, an apple and a can of coke. I sit up straighter. As she sets the food down in front of me. I start to eat. Basically shoving anything down my throat that is you can eat. I watch Lissa bring in food for everyone else and then look at her and smile as she sits down next to me with a apple. " Better?" She asks me. I chuckle.

" Yes thank you." I tell her.

" Your welcome sis." She says. I lean over and hug her. I suddenly feel very sad and resist the urge to start crying. **( I was listening to "Let her go by passenger" When I was writing this. I suggest listening to it for affect.)**

" I was so worried I was never going to see you again. I knew that we would probably not make it out of there and I was so worried as to what would happen. Lissa I love you so much and I am so sorry that I keep leaving randomly and either leaving you alone and by yourself or dragging you with me. I have put you in so much danger and I will never do that again. I love you sister." I say hugging her. I then lose it and start crying. Lissa had started crying too.

" It's okay. I love you too Rose. You will be my sister forever. I have never had a better sister and friend in the world. I have agreed to going with you and you never made me go by force. Sometimes Rose you will have to leave me alone to accomplish something on your own. You are my sister and I understand that it is going to get hard at times but we will be okay. I love you too my sister." She says to me. Me and Lissa sit there on the couch sobbing and hugging each other.

I have never ever felt closer to Lissa in my life. I have never felt more like her sister then at this time. Then I hear a voice. My mothers voice. " Lissa, honey. I want to adopt you." She says. I look over at my mother. " Wh..what?" Lissa asks clearly surprised.

" I think that it is time you had a part way family again. A legal one at least. I want to adopt you and I know you will turn eighteen in a couple of months but please let me make you my legal daughter and Rose's legal sister. You wouldn't lose your title as the princess but you would have a legal family to come to. I have the papers right here if you want to sign them." My mom tells her. Lissa looks at me and I smile at her and nod. Lissa stands up and signs the papers. My mom hugs me and Lissa tightly. " We are sisters!" Me and Lissa squeal at the same time. We jump up and down and then suddenly we get thrown on the ground by the plane shaking. Lissa screams. " Are you okay?" I ask her. " Yeah it just scared me that's all." She says. We stand back up.

" Everyone please take your seats and buckle up. Something is wrong with the plane and we need to land." The captain says into the speaker thing. Lissa and I sit down and buckle up. Christian sits next to Lissa and Dimtri sits down next to me.

We wait a good hour until the plane lands. The flight captain says that we have an hour to go walk around before the plane can work again. Right as the door opens we are met by the red eyes of strigoi.

" Hello Rosemarie Hathaway and Vasilisa Dragomir. Are you ready to die?" The main strigoi asks.

**Author's note: Okay so I hope everyone liked this. Please review and if you hate this story then PM me but please don't review and tell me. **

**Thanks,**

**Catnip851**


End file.
